


In my book of memories

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Figure Skater Shoma Uno, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Illnesses, LobbySecretSanta, M/M, Yuzu is not a skater in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Sometimes, you fall in love with the right person at the wrong time, in the wrong place.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	In my book of memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



> HIIIIII, IT ME!!!! 
> 
> Happy holidays! I hope you like this present!

Shoma waits. He waits every single day.

He waits while facetiming his training mates, giving them pointers and advice as they go, hearing Stephane’s chuckles as he mutters under his breath that he’s still the skater and Stephane’s the coach.

He waits while sending stickers as answers to the pictures Itsuki sends him of the dogs, each one cuter than the previous.

He waits while the doctor pumps him full of chemicals and tells him the treatment is going well, that they’re making huge progress and he should be back on the ice soon.

He waits for the one person that comes into his room every single day without fail, always smiling at him and making him laugh. He waits for the only friend he’s made that has no relation to skating or gaming. 

He waits for the best part of his day.

  
  


* * *

“Here again?” 

Yuzuru nods, sitting down gracefully.

“Work never ends, no matter how much we want to take a day off.”

Shoma hums, pouting, showing his displeasure at Yuzuru’s permanently exhausted state.

“Your boss should really give you a break, it’s not healthy to work all the time.”

Yuzuru chuckles, sighing deeply.

“Well, in my line of work, it’s the norm.”

“I’m really curious about what your job is, you always come here to chat on your break, but never tell me much about what you actually do.”

“I’m a glorified runner, basically. I get a list of people I need to go to and then I collect things and take them to the office.”

“No wonder you’re exhausted, you’re coming and going all the time. I’m glad you got assigned to this neighbourhood, you take the monotony away a little.”

“I’m glad too, seeing you while I’m taking my break is the best part of the day,” Yuzuru smiles at him and Shoma smiles back, wincing as he shifts to lie more comfortably. “How are you? How’s your treatment?”

Shoma frowns, biting his lip for a moment.

“It’s… it’s going, I guess. They said it should be working but I don’t really notice any difference. Everything still hurts and I still feel like I got run over by a Zamboni every minute I’m awake.”

Yuzuru carefully pats Shoma’s leg.

“I’m sorry. I really hope you can go back to your regular life soon. I’ll miss seeing you every day, but I’d be happy to know you’re comfortable and back to normal.”

Shoma laughs, closing his eyes for a second.

“I’ll miss you too. I don’t think I remember what my normal life felt like. I can barely remember how the ice felt, all I can think of is this ugly bed and this boring room.”

* * *

Yuzuru barges into the room making  Shoma jump and look at him with wide eyes, looking every bit like the puppy his friends insist he is.

“Come on, come here, we’re going on an adventure.” He motions at Shoma to transfer himself to the wheelchair he has produced out of thin air.

“What, why?” Shoma questions, yet he removes the heart monitor and other cables carefully and scoots towards the chair with a lot of effort. Yuzuru helps him, and soon enough, he’s sitting on the chair comfortably. Yuzuru drapes a blanket on top of his legs and then puts two other warm blankets around his shoulders, making sure no part of him is uncovered other than his head and hands.

“I cleared it with your doctor, he says it’s okay, just trust me, let’s go.”

Yuzuru confidently pushes the chair through the maze of hallways and into the lift, pressing a button and staring back down at Shoma.

“How’s your day been? What have you done today? You know, other than conspiring with my doctor behind my back.” Shoma asks and Yuzuru laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Good, it’s been quite a quiet day, not much happening, so I’ve had a lot of free time, which is nice.” The lift doors open, and Yuzuru pushes him out. 

Only then Shoma realises where they’re going. He’s been here before when he didn’t feel as bad and was able to spend a lot of his time wandering around the hospital, trying to entertain himself.

As soon as the doors to the roof open and Shoma is able to see the view, he understands why Yuzuru decided to take him out of his room.

“I was walking around the park while waiting for my next appointment and thought ‘I need to share this with Shoma’, so I made it happen.”

“It’s beautiful.”

The leaves have started changing colour, their green foliage giving way to warmer, darker colours as autumn starts to settle over the city. The park, located right in front of the hospital, looks like a magical fairytale land, covered in different hues of yellow and red, stretching far and wide in front of Shoma’s eyes. 

“I knew you’d like it.” Yuzuru rests his hands on Shoma’s shoulders. ”I’m glad I get to share it with you.” 

Shoma lifts his hand and grasps Yuzuru’s as tightly as he can, feeling the other’s fingers squeeze his back.

No words are needed.

* * *

  
  
  


Shoma opens his eyes in the middle of the night and he just— he just knows.

He takes a few deep breaths before turning to the door, a smile blooming on his face as he finds Yuzuru standing there, looking as handsome as always in his black suit, a stack of white paper on his hand.

“Merry Christmas, Yuzuru. So… how does one become a reaper?” 

Yuzuru’s eyes widen at Shoma’s words.

“You—you knew?” 

Shoma shakes his head.

“It was my number one hypothesis. I had a few guesses, but you just confirmed it.” Shoma laughs. “Law student and medical sales representative were also high on the list.”

“You’re too smart.”

Yuzuru sounds strange. The pitch of his voice lower than normal, sounding dry as if he hadn’t drunk water in ages. His eyes are red and his knuckles are going white from how tightly he’s holding the paper.

Shoma smiles at Yuzuru.

“You have a job, don’t you Yuzu?” Yuzuru nods as tears start falling down his cheeks. “Come on, let’s do this. No use taking any longer than we should.”

Yuzuru clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

“Uno Shoma, born December 17, 1997.” Yuzuru chokes up, a sob coming out as he tries to stop it. “Died December 25, 2020, 3:49 AM. Is this you?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Yuzuru is openly sobbing by this point, and Shoma smiles sadly at him.

Suddenly, he realises nothing hurts.

For the first time in months, there’s no nausea, no constant ache in his bones, no pounding headache.

Shoma stands up as quickly as he can and wraps his arms around Yuzuru as best as he can with the height difference between them. He rubs Yuzuru’s back as he sobs.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry...“

“Oh, you absolute idiot. You’re good, it’s okay, I knew it was coming. It’s better now, right? I’ll miss you, but you can drop and visit anytime, right?” Yuzuru nods. “See? We’re all good. Oh, Yuzuru… didn’t you learn not to fall in love with the terminally ill boy in reaper school or something?” Yuzuru lets out a laugh through his tears. “Okay, no more crying. It’s all good now. We’re okay.”

Yuzuru’s tears gradually come to a stop, Shoma’s hand still rubbing over his back.

“Hey Yuzuru, are there rinks up there? I’d like to take you out to skate someday, I really loved skating when I was alive.”

  
  


Yuzuru starts crying again. 

**This time, Shoma joins him.**

**Author's Note:**

> PS: "Narwhal, why did you come back after half a year only to kill people again?" WHATCHA GONNA DO BOUT THAT SON, HUH
> 
>   
> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
